


3am

by picante_chica



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cats, Late night adventure, Platonic Relationship, cheol is only there briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 09:23:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/picante_chica/pseuds/picante_chica
Summary: Jun and Wonwoo both like cats.





	3am

**Author's Note:**

> I was just thinking about the cat lovers of svt, and this was born. It’s pretty short, but I still like it !

It’s three in the morning. It’s three in the morning and Wonwoo is awake. Jun is hovering over him excitedly, holding a half empty backpack. 

“What the hell are you doing? Do you know how late it is?” He wants to yell, but he doesn’t want to wake up his roomate. Seungcheol wouldn’t take kindly to being woken up at three in the damn morning. Actually, most people wouldn’t take kindly to it.

“Get dressed, we’re going on an adventure,” Jun says excitedly. His voice is just loud enough that Seungcheol wakes up. He mumbles something along the lines of, “wonwoo-yah, it’s too late for Netflix,” before rolling over and falling back to sleep.

When Wonwoo looks back to scold Jun, he’s already gone. Wonwoo rolls out of bed, pulling a random hoodie and jeans on. He throws a hat on, just in case any fans are out at this ungodly hour. He shoves his phone in his pocket and stumbles out of his room. 

Jun is in the kitchen, rummaging around for something. Wonwoo leans against the doorframe and clears his throat. Jun looks up at him and beams. He’s stuffing cans of tuna in his bag, and suddenly Wonwoo is confused about where this “adventure” is going.

“Hyung, what are we doing?” Jun zips his backpack and slings it onto his back. He grins and starts walking to the door. Wonwoo follows him helplessly.

“Well, I know you like cats, and I also like cats. So I thought I’d bring you along on a cat adventure,” Jun says in his overly excited tone. Wonwoo does like cats. Maybe it’s ok that Jun woke him up this early.

They head out of the dorms, looking for stray cats that they can feed. The first one they come across is orange with a white bib on its chest. It eats tuna out of the can greedily and meows at them with a loud voice. Wonwoo pets it’s soft fur and Jun takes a picture. 

The next cat is all black with matted long fur. Jun tries to brush some of the less severe mats out of its fur with his fingers, but it hisses at him. It seems very scared of people, but happily accepts the food they give it. While they are feeding it, another smaller cat comes up. It is grey with white paws, and is much more friendly than the black cat. Its meow is soft and creaky, and it sits on Wonwoo’s lap. It purrs loudly when he pets it, and Jun takes another picture.

They run out of cans of food, and decide to head home. It is past four now, and they still have a schedule tomorrow. When they get back in the dorm, everyone is still asleep. They go to their separate rooms and settle into bed. Maybe Wonwoo isn’t mad about being woken up at three in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments, they sustain me!


End file.
